


Reclaim

by DrChaseMeridian



Series: The R Series [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Affairs, Creampie, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrChaseMeridian/pseuds/DrChaseMeridian
Summary: Batgirl didn't show up to patrol. Batman finds out she was on a a rather long date. Smutty lemons ahead.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon/Bruce Wayne, Batgirl/Bruce Wayne
Series: The R Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144184
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Reclaim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [black_box](https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_box/gifts).



> Set this story wherever you want. In my mind it's somewhere between Seasons 2-3 of Batman the Animated Series. Barbara is in Grad School. Dick has left on a journey to become Nightwing. Tim is not in the picture. 
> 
> It's a gift to Black_Box who wrote an incredible story about college age Barbara and Bruce having an Affair To Remember.

Barbara heard the distinct click of a lamp turning on. It barely lit the only bedroom in her off campus one bedroom apartment. She wasn’t phased. She was used to it.

Reading a book in bed, Barbara was wearing a sports bra and yoga pants. Batman was still in uniform. 

“Hey. Should I get dressed for patrol?” she said.  
“Patrol ended 30 minutes ago.” he said.  
“If you are going to lecture me, I mentioned in the group chat that I had a date tonight.” she said.  
“You said you were having dinner.” he said.  
“You knew it was with Jason Bard, the new Lieutenant that transferred over here.” she said.  
“The dinner lasted until midnight?” he asked.  
“Can we not act like I didn’t see you on the 182nd rooftop when I walked him to his cab, 5 minutes ago?” she said.  
“So. How was your evening?” he asked.  
“It was fun.” she said.  
“More fun than last time?” he asked.  
She scooted up and put down her book.  
“We went out to dinner. Alfred got us into the Ocelot. Did drinks. He ordered salad even though I offered to pay.” she said.  
“Drinks?” he asked.  
“He had a bourbon. Then I had two vodka sodas.” she said.  
“What’d you talk about?” he asked.  
“Gotham. He’s always wanted to move here but is worried they might not keep him for long.” she said.  
“That’s what he talked about. What’d you talk to him about?” Bruce asked.  
“Going to to my place after.” Barbara said. 

He inhaled. She knew what he smelled. 

“Was he excited?” he asked.  
“He was. Nervous too. With all of the circumstances.” she said.  
“What happened when you opened the door?” he asked.  
“We started making out.” she said.  
“Did he touch you?” he asked.  
“There was heavy petting. He grabbed my ass and held it.” she said.  
“Then you took him to your couch?” he asked.  
“No. For a moment, I wondered if it was not going to happen. He was probably worried that I drank too much.” she said.  
“What did you have to do to convince him that you didn’t?” he asked.  
“He started walking to my bedroom. I just saw him in there, looking at my bed.” she said.  
“Yeah?” he said.  
“By the time I followed him. I didn’t realize how wet I was.” she said. “I don’t know if it was the drinks or just me wondering if we were going to.”  
Batman stood 4 long feet away from her. Near the open window. Just starring.  
Her phone buzzed. She smiled and answered it. 

“I came so much that I left a puddle on my sheets.” Barbara said.  
“That’s a pretty long text message.” Batman said.  
“Yeah.” Barbara said.  
“You’re thinking about having sex with him tomorrow?” Batman said.  
“Possibly. Yeah.” Barbara blushed and giggled.  
“I haven’t seen you smile like this in awhile.” Batman said.  
“It was a good date.” Barbara said.  
“You’re very turned on right now.” Batman said.  
“What?” Barbara said.  
“You’re turned on right now?” Batman asked.  
“Yeah.” Barbara said.  
“What do you want to do with him tomorrow?” Batman asked.  
“Fuck me. Again.” Barbara said, finishing her texts with Jason.  
“Do you want something different?” Batman said.  
“I just texted that I want to try all of the positions with him.” Barbara said.  
“What else?” Batman asked.  
“Give him really sloppy fucking head.” Barbara said. “I wanted to all night but didn’t really see the right moment.”  
“You squirted on him?” Batman asked.  
“Well you know how I am.” Batgirl said. She casually walked towards the walk in closet, which had a secret button that lead to another walk in closet.  
Batman stayed where he was as they kept talking.  
“It’s not that I squirt. It’s more like this long, slow splash.” she said.  
“This is your first time being fucked by another guy in how long?” he asked.  
“Awhile.” she said.  
“Yeah.” he said. 

There was a pause. He listened to her dress herself and looked out the window. 

She re-entered the room. Wearing her light blue cow & cape. Spandex blue gloves. And a navy pair of bikini bottoms. The best part were the boots. She had only worn them once. The first time she wore the Batgirl costume. She tried to remain calm as he took in her naked breasts.

“These sheets were soaked. And I had just cum so I needed a break.” she said. 

Batman had pulled down his briefs and pants to his knees. He had been stroking his cock for some time now. 

“Did he cum?” he asked.  
“Twice.” she said proudly.  
“The first time he was nervous to ask and quickly took his cock out and just shot a bit on me and the bed.” 

She sat back down on the bed. 

“Second time?” he asked.  
“In me.” she said.  
“It’s still in there.” he said. 

She sat on the bed and pulled her bikini to the side. He got a full view of her womanhood for the first time in months. 

“It looks like your blood is racing towards your cock right now.” Batgirl said. 

She let out a laugh. He did too. He was jerking his penis as a steady pace. 

“Did he like how you felt without a condom?” Batman asked.  
“No. He didn’t mention it.” Batgirl said.  
“Did he talk?” Batman said.  
“He told me how hot I was. How good I felt. The rest was kind of a bunch of mumbles.” Batgirl said.  
“What did you tell him when he fucked you?” Batman asked.  
“That I wanted him to fill me up with that cock because it felt so good.” Barbara said. 

“Did he cum more the first time on you on the second time?” Batman asked.  
“I couldn’t tell the first time. I was getting angry because he pulled out.” Batgirl said. 

She motioned for him to come closer and gently placed her spandex gloved hand onto his cock. Feeling it more than stroking it. 

“Did he eat you out?” Batman asked.  
“No we went straight to fucking. It was fast. We only took off the bottom halves of our clothes.” Batgirl said.  
“Did he have a nice cock?” Batman asked. 

She reached for the lube that was still on her nightstand and began to stroke her mentor. Her hair looked darker in the light. 

“Yeah. It was pretty. No weird curves.” Batgirl said.  
“Was it big?” Batman asked.  
“It was on par with yours.” Batgirl said.  
“Was he a good fuck?” Batman asked.  
“I came 4 or 5 times.” Batgirl said.  
“Wow. He was over here for awhile.” Batman said. 

She took a minute and made eye contact with him before wrapping her lips around the tip of his cock. Still wanting him to stroke it as she sucked. 

“Yeah. Probably 3 or 4 hours.” Batgirl said.  
“Did he do anything to you?” Batman said.  
“He sniffed my pussy for a bit. I had told him over text that I liked it when he kissed it. But he did it funny so I had him fuck me instead.” Batgirl said.  
“How about your tits?” Batman asked. 

She could tell he was close as she pushed them together.

“Yeah. He liked them. I let him lick them.” she said. 

Batman pulled her up and began to lick them as well. 

“Ow. Jesus, Bruce. They’re still sensitive.” she giggled. 

He focused on kissing the area between her breasts and the small area where he tried to give her a hickey.

“Did he fuck you from behind?” Batman asked.

She shook her head. 

“He didn’t want to?” Batman asked.  
“I wanted to ride him.” Batgirl said.  
“Why?” Batman said.  
“Because I was hoping that you would watch. And get jealous.” Batgirl said.  
“That’s a bad girl.” Batman said. 

She leaned back into the bed. Masks still on they kissed playfully. 

“My pussy has been very naughty three times today.” Batgirl said.  
“Oh yeah?” Batman said. 

He pulled down her bikini bottoms and placed his ungloved hand between her folds. 

“Well obviously, the first time, was when I fucked Lt. Bard. And that felt fucking amazing.” Batgirl said.  
“And the second time?” Batman asked.  
“Well this morning. He & I. We were teasing each other. And I texted him a video of me, masturbating.” Batgirl said.  
“Why did you send it to him?” Batman asked.

He began to kiss her wet pussy. Elegant french kisses. The kind a knight would give a princess.

“Because I could not wait.We barely did anything our first date.” Batgirl moaned.  
“Any petting?” Batman said.  
“Just a single kiss.” Batgirl said. 

She pushed him up and stroked his cock. Nodding that she was ready. But she knew that he had the power in this game and she was only going to get more frustrated and horny. 

“What got his rocks off?” Batman asked.  
“I kept begging for him to give it to me.” Batgirl said.  
“How did you say it ?” Batman said. 

“Give it to me daddy”. Batigrl said. “No. Like this.”  
She brought him closer for a kiss. “Give it to me daddy!”  
“Did he like it when you called him that.” Batman asked.  
“You seemed to like it.” Batgirl replied.  
“I kind of only like it when you call me daddy.” Batman said.  
“You’re the only one that I call Batman.” Batgirl said. 

And that was bingo. Starting with missionary, Batman guided himself into her folds. She always took a moment to watch his silk cape roll over them , covering the carnal act they did. She let out a familiar end of roller coaster scream and he rewarded her by plunging deep into her vagina. Filling her cavity. 

“Batman...I need you. My pussy is being naughty for the third time.” Batgirl said. She was almost ashamed at herself for saying that. Like a lost romantic schoolgirl.  
He began to pound into her with slow, jealousy fueled slams and whispered into her left ear.

“You got fucked good tonight, didn’t you?” Batman asked.  
“Yeah.” she said.  
“Did he fuck you slow? Hard? Fast?” Batman asked.  
“Slow and Hard.” Batgirl replied. Feeling him hammer home.  
“Did he find your spot?” Batman said.  
She shook her head.  
“No. It was mostly just intimate.” Batgirl replied. 

Pulling out, he rolled her down so her stomach was laying in her bed. On his knees, he positioned himself to take her from behind. It felt harder for her and tighter for him.

She had never verbalized that the way to reach her g-spot was through this position. But it was Batman.

“You could’ve told him that that’s what you needed.” Batman said.  
“I could. But it feels amazing when a man works on his own to find it.” Batgirl said.  
“It’s here. Correct?” Batman asked. 

She gasped. Half euphoric and half impressed that he could find it that quickly.

He rolled his hips so that the head of the cock moved no more than the width of her thumbnail. But it sent wave after wave through her body. As if the dopamine from her brain shot through her arms and legs. 

“That’s it. You’re the only one to find it. Ever.”

They watched as Batman turned into a superhero version of a stripper, fucking her g-spot and making the self made superheroine’s legs spasm for a minute. Barbara's toes curled as she clenched herself onto him. Fingers digging into covers. The librarian spent most of her life dreaming of classic romance. Believing that the most pleasure a woman could have was from intellectual and soulful intimacy with a partner. She knew that somewhere behind her deep sexual fantasy for Batman there was a love that developed for Bruce. But she held back thinking of love in the months after Dick Grayson's departure. And what hit her mind was that if this were any stranger, she'd feel the same full body release that Batman gave her. She was proven wrong. Her decade long beliefs that only love could bring this were wrong. And he let nature rule its magic between their sweat covered bodies.

“Is that why you keep this game going.” Batman asked.  
“Are you asking if the game ends when Jason or some other lucky guy figures out the right way to fuck me?” Batgirl asked. 

He drops the subject. But he draws out a long exhale. Letting her multiple orgasms pass by.

“I’m so hard right now.” Batman said.  
“I am pulsating. And I’m never done until you cum in that naughty pussy. It’s already had one cock cum in it tonight....” Batgirl said. 

He released himself from her and caught his breath. Contemplating if they should do away with the cowls. 

“On the other hand I don’t even know if I can fuck you again. I’m so sore.” Batgirl said rolling towards him to blow him again. 

She looked at his cock. He hadn’t cum yet. 

“Your dick smells like my slutty pussy.” Batgirl said.  
“Oh yeah?” Batman said.  
“I like that smell. Very much.” Batgirl said. “It’ll smell better when it has your cum covering whatever is left of his.”  
“Ride me like you rode him.” Batman ordered, getting on his back.  
“I can’t.” She said.  
“Why?” He asked.  
“Because every partner is different. He’s different than you, Batman.” Batgirl said, cupping his cheek, lovingly.  
“How do you want this night to end?” Batman said.  
“Let’s drop the act. There’s only one way this was ever going to end. It’s why I turned off my phone tonight. It’s why I told you I was going on a date.” Batgirl said.  
“Say it.” Batman said.  
“Take that big cock of yours and RECLAIM my naughty pussy.” Batgirl said. 

Without hesitation he rolled her onto her back, lifted her legs, and pounded her like a junkyard dog. 

“Bruce, when’s the last time you came?” She asked.  
“Last week.” he growled.  
“Saving it all for tonight?” She smiled.  
He nodded as he focused on his own orgasm. “Fill me with that sperm, Batman. Fuck me to remind me that it’s the only cock I want.” Batgirl said.  
“RECLAIM THAT PUSSY. RECLAIM THAT NAUGHTY PUSSY. RECLAIM IT FOR ME! RECLAIM ME, DAMMIT!” she screamed. 

Bruce found his release. Wrapping her still gloved hand around the base of his cock, Barbara did a yoga exercise that squeezed his cum out like a vise. His thickness, groan, and smell gave his sidekick shuddering waves of ecstasy as she began to scream out with each emerging orgasm. 

Batman had waited for this moment for some time after they agreed to stop being sidekicks with benefits. And could finally no longer hold on. An explosion of semen went deep into her uterus. 

His hand on her sensitive breast and cock still inside of her. They both paused to reflect on the moment. Both were drenched in sweat. Locked in a conjugal battle. Always trying to outdo the other. 

She watched the pearly white liquid leak out of her pussy. Took one glove out and smelled it. He handed her her phone. 

“Text him that you have dinner plans tomorrow night and can’t make it.” Batman said.  
“Is that a date?” Batgirl said. 

Together they broke into a sincere good-hearted laugh.


End file.
